


The Valentine's Kid

by skywalkerdriver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Ben and Rey have kids, Children, Cute, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars References, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kira solo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerdriver/pseuds/skywalkerdriver
Summary: Ben knew Rey was never a girl who liked Valentine's Day. Their daughter however, was too young to have an opinion on it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The Valentine's Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute Reylo one-shot. Valentine's is hard this year and i'm channeling everything into writing. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Twitter - @skywalkerdriver

“It’s Valentine’s Day in 2 days. Are you sure you don’t want to do anything?” He asked, again. Rey sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay. I know you hate it but I just thought I’d double check.” Ben was never one to shy away from love. He always showered Rey with gifts and love constantly but Valentine’s is the one day of the year that it’s socially acceptable to show off your partner. He’d been with Rey for 8 years now, married for 5 and a half, and her hatred for the holiday was very apparent. “Well if you’re not going to let me do something for you, can I do something for Kira?” Rey’s ears pricked up and she turned her attention from the film on the tv to her husband. 

“What are you thinking?” She quizzed him. 

“Well she only 5 so I’m not going to go overboard” He said with a laugh. “I was just thinking maybe getting her a teddy bear and some flowers?” Rey’s expression changed into a huge grin, spreading ear to ear across her petite face. She took a sip of her wine and placed the glass back on the table. Ben watched her intently. 

“Okay. I just don’t want her thinking that February 14th is the only day that a man can show her his love.” Rey spoke with a worried tone. She knew Ben wasn’t the type of man who would do this but she wanted to get her point across. After all, that was the reason she hated the day so much. 

“Of course not. You know I’d do anything for her any day of the year.” He said, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. Rey knew he was telling the truth about their daughter. She smiled. She really did have the prefect husband and the perfect kid. 

“Okay then.” She settled into him, wrapping her legs to her side and pushing herself towards his warm torso. The film continued and they sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. 

…

The next day, Ben placed the last bit of tape on the pink paper and turned the wrapped present over in his hands. He placed it in the heart covered white gift bag he’d bought. Rey was asleep on the sofa next to him, peaceful as ever. He set the enveloped card down next to it, leaning it gently against the bag. 

“Rey honey,” she stirred in her sleep, “Why don’t we go to bed?” It was past midnight and it would only be 6 hours until Kira would inevitably wake them up to go to school. 

“Hmm..” Rey agreed in her sleepy state. Ben smiled and stood from the sofa. He scooped her up against him, like she was made of the most fragile glass and carried her to their bedroom. 

…

The alarm was unnecessarily loud in the morning. Ben rolled over to turn it off, only to be greeted by his daughter’s barely-awake gaze. 

“Hello little starlight” He cooed as he woke, “Wanna cuddle?” She nodded, her hair falling over her face. He pulled back the blankets allowing her to enter their bed. She snuggled up close to him. He could smell the shampoo from her bath the night before lingering on her hair. It was one of his favourite smells. They stayed there for a moment, just them two of them. Him holding her tightly, like she might fade away any moment, her quiet, enjoying the moment with her father. She wriggled free from his grasp and climbed over him, falling into the gap between Rey and himself. Rey stirred and roll over. 

“Good morning you,” She spoke to their daughter, covering her in kisses. She squirmed between them, giggling. “And you.” She whispered to Ben as he watched them. The two most important people in his whole universe. She leaned over Kira and gave Ben a quick but lingering kiss on the lips. She tasted like chocolate and sleep. The room fell quiet as the three of them settled with each other. 

“I need a wee wee!” Erupted Kira’s voice. Rey sat herself up. 

“Come on then.” She said, her voice raspy from just waking up. She stood from the bed and held her hand out to Kira. Ben watched the two of them leave the room, smiling at his beautiful girls. 

…

“Kira, please put your school shoes on. We have to leave soon.” Rey practically begged from the kitchen as she packed Kira’s lunchbox. She’d already told their daughter this same thing 3 times now. 

“I don’t know where they are!” Kira whined back. 

“Well you better find them, otherwise you won’t get the present i’ve got for you.” Exclaimed Ben. He watched Kira’s eyes widen and then she was gone, rushing out to the hallway to get her shoes. He heard her sit on the stairs and the familiar sound of velcro ripping apart, before she was back stood in front of him, beaming. He laughed. “I thought that would work” He said to himself. He heard Rey scoff from the kitchen. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day sweetheart.” He said to his daughter as he motioned to the card and bag on the table. In typical child fashion she ran over, diving straight into the bag for the gift. She pulled it out and ripped at the paper. She didn’t care for the work he’d put in wrapping it. 

“Porg!!” She screamed as she held aloft the Star Wars stuffed toy her father had bought her. “Oh I love him daddy! Can I take him to school?” She pulled the toy into her chest tight. Ben felt his heart melt in the moment. 

“I’m sorry baby, not today.” Her face dropped instantly. “Maybe another time.” He said. He noticed Rey standing in the door way holding her car keys and Kira’s purple lunchbox. She was smiling. 

“Okay.” Kira said happily, placing the toy on the sofa. She hadn’t even touched the card that Ben had lovingly written out. The keys in Rey’s hand rattled and Kira knew it was time to leave. She ran to her dad, wrapping her tiny arms around what were, to her, basically tree trunks of legs. He bent down and drew her into his chest. “Thankyou for my Porg daddy. I love him. And I love you.” 

“I love you too my sunshine”. Ben cuddled his baby girl. He wanted her to stop growing up, just stay this way forever. “Have a good day at school. Don’t kiss any boys because it’s Valentine’s Day!” He laughed. 

“Ew yuck!!” Kira shouted back. Ben let her go and she ran the short distance towards Rey. 

“I love you” Rey said, as she took their daughters hand. 

“I know.” Ben replied, smiling. “I love you too.” 

He watched his perfect girls leave the house and pack themselves into the car. Rey reversed off their driveway and took off down the road. Ben stood at the window for a while, even after they’d gone. Maybe he’d make every Valentine’s Day special for his little girl.


End file.
